


i’ve never seen a sun that’s ever shone brighter than the radiance of you

by tareth



Series: the beginning and end of everything [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, dancing ft. one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tareth/pseuds/tareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dancing?? maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ve never seen a sun that’s ever shone brighter than the radiance of you

**Author's Note:**

> whoops

Tara really doesn’t want their first dance to be at a wedding, even though it is Glenn and Maggie’s, because ‘weddings are super lame.’ But with enough encouragement from pretty much every one of her friends and Beth reminding her that because of the ring on her own finger she has to know how to dance in front of people, she gets up.

“Why is dancing so necessary for a wedding?” Tara sighs, Beth taking the other’s hand shoulder.

“It’s fun,” she replies, moving Tara’s vacant hand to her waist and placing her own hand back on Tara’s shoulder. “See?”

“This isn’t fun, Beth,” Tara complains, watching everyone else to copy the foot movements regardless. “Weddings suck, why do you have to indulge in extra suckiness and drag me down with you?”

Beth twirls. “You know, you’re getting married to me next year. You agreed to it, so I don’t buy ‘weddings suck.’”

“Yeah, but you and I don’t suck. We’re the only cool couple here and our wedding’s gonna _rule_.”

They back step, then sideways.

“We’re not gonna have a fucking ballroom, either,” she continues, Beth leading them into a spin.

“What if I want one?”

“We’re not having a ballroom! They suck.”

“Again, I’m not convinced, considering how you’re getting really into this now.”

“We can have a dance-floor... Without ballroom dancing music.”

“Anything is ballroom dancing music if you can dance to it in the right way,” Beth smiles and bounces away to the band.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tara asks, Beth back and ready to dance.

“Proving my point. Anything can be ballroom dancing music.”

“I really hate you right now,” she says, again unconvincingly because she’s smiling.

“Well, then, can I have this dance?” Beth jokes and Tara pulls her closer, gently, kissing her. “A ‘yes’ would have sufficed, you ass.”

“Yeah, but a ‘yes’ isn’t as fun.”

“Ah, so you’re having fun at a wedding.”

“I never said that!”

“You literally just said that kissing me is fun, after kissing me. At a wedding.”

“Yeah, but-” She can’t back out of this one. “Ugh.”

(Beth kisses her again.)


End file.
